Level 552
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 551 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 553 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There are a lot of candy bombs present in this level. After taking care of those, you need to collect three colour bombs and use them in 30 moves. *There is a colour bomb hidden among the three-layered icings. *Only five colours present may make this task a little bit easier. *The order is worth 3,000 points 3 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 3,000 points. Hence, an additional 57,000 points is required for one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *This is pretty straightforward. Don’t concern yourself with your moves or your score. All you need to worry about is making colour bombs. Unfortunately the straightforward aspect of this level doesn’t make it any easier. *If you’re going to succeed in this level, you’re going to need to make some space for yourself first. The best thing to do in the beginning is focus on the whole mass of 13-move bombs on the left side of the screen. It may seem like a lot of time, but the truth is it moves by a lot faster than you think. Besides, you’ll need to break through the bombs if you want to make it to the colour bomb at the bottom of the board. *Use the proximity of the bombs to your advantage. Combine candy bombs of the same colour to kill three birds with one stone. Also use the conveyor belt to your advantage. At first, it may seem like you have no moves to make, but the conveyor belt will provide you with new opportunities. *The good news is, even with the order itself giving little points, these Candy Bombs will push you over one star. Part 2: The Icings *The liquorice swirls may seem intimidating, but your real concern should be the stacks of icings in this level. Once you break through the bombs, you should make your way down toward the three-layer icings. Clearing them will give you a lot of space to maneuver as well as access to a colour bomb. The best way to break through these icings is to use special candies. Both horizontal and vertical striped candies are especially useful here. It may be a bit difficult to make them with 5 candy colours on the board, but it’s well worth the persistence. *Vertical striped candies might be your best bet here. These will not only take care of the icings at the bottom of the board, but they will start to impact the ones at the top of the screen. You’ll need to take care of these icings anyway, so it’s best to try and hit both sides at once. *After collecting the colour bomb, clear the remaining icings at the top of the board so you have some serious space for colour bomb creating. Part 3: The Order *This level will prove to be exceedingly difficult without some colour bomb mastery. *Once you have enough space, be on the lookout for matches of five or more. This should be your only concern once the bombs are taken care of. Aside from the one at the bottom of the screen, you only need two colour bombs to beat this level, so it shouldn’t be too difficult once you’ve made some space for yourself. *It may be easier to make your own colour bombs than releasing the given one under stacks of icings. Besides, using the colour bombs not only gives you massive points, but also eases the creation of the next colour bomb. Trivia Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-29-42.png|Mobile version Level 552 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels